Shop lights are an integral part of industry from large-scale production to small shops. Proper vision is imperative to quality work. This is never more important than in the area of dent removal on automobile bodies. In some light a dent can be obvious, yet in other light not visible at all. What the technician needs to do is create a shadow by providing an angle of incident of the light rays to properly view the dent. The light is also used to guide the technician in the placement of the appropriate dent removal tool and guide him in the force application to remove the dent without causing additional damage to the vehicle's body or paint. Positioning the light fixture to obtain the proper angle of incident requires a stable but greatly adjustable light stand supporting the fixture. Fine adjustments need to be made with minimal effort in that the technician's eye must be primarily trained on the area of the dent, and not concentrating on the light stand.
The frame is preferably able to “knock down” to provide inexpensive shipping and storage capabilities. The frame must allow the light to adjust to a variety of positions and angles with several degrees of freedom including the overall height, angle and pitch of the light fixture. The lens is preferably interchangeable to allow different tints and blackout areas, which assist the technician in creating shadows. Finally the product is preferably lightweight, thus making it easy to maneuver and adjust.